creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Drawn Wedgetang
Wedgetang is a Type-VII "Coleman" Small-Chassis Temproid who operates as a freelance (vigilante) Maverick hunter, also known as a "poacher", serving as one of the four highest-ranking members of the Seaside Shore Protection Agency, alongside Looming Manta, Pinch Crayster and Sledge Hammerhead. Wedgetang is notable for his great accuracy, making his shots—primarily made through the use of his signature weapon, the Wedge Bow—difficult for his targets to avoid. This however means that he fires slightly less often than would otherwise be possible, putting him at about par with Phono's fire rate. This accuracy also aids him in casual observational techniques as well, leaving him as the primary member of his team who spots potential Mavericks and reports them to the rest of the team to be selected for hunting potential; this essentially makes him the 'scout' of the team, though unofficially. thumb|left|Original rough draft image for Wedgetang. He, along with the rest of his Poacher team, chose to retaliate against the NeoHunters' accidental purging of numerous innocent Poacher groups, in an attempt by Gothias to sic both benevolent factions against one another to weaken both for an easier take over. Wedgetang himself transmitted himself to the Rundown Oasis, an area that formerly housed the maverick, Void Hunter. This set him apart from the rest of his team, who instead were researching locales where former Poachers were deleted. However this was due to Wedgetang's uncanny observational techniques, and he was expected to find results to conclusively prove when an area had been infected by an actual Maverick and when it had not, which would aid in proving corruption amongst the NeoHunter ranks but also hopefully lead to much easier ways to detect infection and avoid future catastrophes. Quotes *As Tempo is still walking through the door Drawn Wedgetang teleports into the room early and launches an energy arrow that arcs and lands right in front of Tempo's feet* *'Wedgetang:' "Don't come any closer." *'Tempo:' "Listen, I'm not here to fight." *'Wedgetang:' "Oh, is that so? Tell that to all my friends out there that now litter the sea floor." *'Tempo:' "They attacked first!" *'Wedgetang:' "Well, who wouldn't when a murderer like you suddenly shows up? You expect us to just sit idly by while you kill everyone in sight? You disgust me. This conversation is over. Have at you!!" Behind the scenes [[image:Regal Tang.jpg|thumb| The origin species of Wedgetang: the [[wikipedia:Paracanthurus|Wedgetail Blue Tang (paracanthurus hepatus)]]. ]] *Wedgetang is based on a Regal Tang, also known as a Wedgetail Blue Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus). *He and the rest of his Poacher team, the Seaside Shore Protection Agency, are based off of a group of anthropomorphic animal antihero characters created by Somarinoa when he was in 4th Grade known as the Seaside Shore Gang. Specifically, he is based off of Wedgetail Blue Tang, the third-most commonly drawn character of the bunch. Colleagues *Looming Manta *Pilot Naucrates *Pinch Crayster *Sledge Hammerhead *Submachine Gull Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Mega Man Fanon Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Reploids Category:Temproids Category:Males Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Illustrated Characters